Cytokines, enzymes and degradation products of extracellular matrix can serve as markers of disease activity and in some cases aids in differential diagnosis of arthritis. We will determine whether specific cytokines, enzymes and degradation products of extracellular matrix are present in synovial fluid or serum of patients with rheumatoid arthritis or osteoarthritis. Access to the GCRC Normal Donor pool is essential to this project.